these little things
by saunatonttu
Summary: It was a curious thing - this so-called love. Fluffy 10051. Rated K.


_title: **these little things**_

_rating: K_

_genre: fluffy romance, of course._

_notes: Fluffy 10051 is so damn hard to write. I was challenged by the lovely IdyllicCritic, by the way. Hopefully I managed to pull this off_

* * *

There was one thing Byakuran would not change in his life, no matter the time or situation or place. No matter what Sawada Tsunayoshi and others might say about it.

And that thing... that thing was resting in his arms right now.

Byakuran's purple eyes, glimmering with something _genuine_, gazed at the sleeping form. "Shou-chan," he murmured, his hand moving up from the sleeping man's waist into the unkempt mess of red hair and fingers diving in to the said mess.

It was a wondrous, curious thing – this so-called love.

Byakuran tilted his head at the thought, his pale lips curling up into a tiny smile that was, at best, only a reminiscent of his past, slightly crazed smiles.

Shouichi's face was pressed against Byakuran's shoulder and neck, his breath fanning at the pale skin underneath the redhead's nostrils – and Byakuran found himself liking the feeling, the warmth that radiated off from Shouichi.

Had Shou-chan always been this warm, and had he really not noticed that before?

Byakuran's other hand rested above Shouichi's hip, and his fingers moved on the skin treacherously lightly, as if dancing, and eventually slithered over to the small of the sleeping man's back.

These little moments... during these, Byakuran always found something else to love in Shouichi: the way he breathed so quietly, as if afraid that he'd disturb others by breathing too loudly... the unwrinkled brow that usually was burrowed down...

And right now, Byakuran was falling in love with the way Shouichi's hand was buried deep into the Gesso's pure white locks, fingertips brushing against Byakuran's scalp though Shouichi was blissfully ignorant of that in his slumber.

This person...

This person was the only one he would ever return to no matter what.

Byakuran closed his eyes again, nuzzling his cheek against the side of Shouichi's soft hair, and hummed. Shou-chan was there with him, after all this time- no, he had always been there, waiting, _hoping. _

"Let's go make snow angels today, Shou-chan," he murmured against Shouichi's head, uncaring of how some of Shouichi's hair was getting into his mouth, as his hands pulled Shouichi's body even closer to his until their chests were pressed together and Shouichi's head dropped from Byakuran's shoulder. "Let's imprint ourselves on the snow..."

Shouichi's breath hitched almost unnoticeably, head lolling to a side as Byakuran nuzzled against the redhead's neck and breathed in the intoxicating scent.

"...so that this place will always, always remember us."

This was love, he thought to himself when he pulled away and saw Shouichi's eyelids fluttering open to reveal those dark green eyes that captured him oh so efficiently.

"Why does that matter..." Shouichi mumbled, still drowsy – and, oh, Byakuran found that rather adorable. And to think only he got to witness such a thing...

"Isn't it more..." Shouichi's hand stiffly trailed down to Byakuran's neck, and from there down to his chest. "...important to leave an imprint here?" Shouichi's hand paused, staying on the place where Byakuran's heart would be.

Byakuran grinned.

"But it's no fun if no one knows that Shou-chan is mine, is it?"

Shouichi laughed hoarsely, a hint of a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Byakuran-san, I think your performance the day before made sure that everyone knows that..."

Byakuran hummed, shrugging his shoulders as his hand held onto Shouichi's that was over his heart.

"Well, I can't have them ignorantly trying to take Shou-chan away, can I?" he questioned, his innate possessiveness slightly drowned by both of their sleepiness.

Yes, Byakuran Gesso was irreversibly in love with Irie Shouichi.

And luckily for him, Irie Shouichi was, inexplicably and for no logical reason, in love with him as well.

Perhaps this was their happy ending one of them had sought out since the very beginning.


End file.
